fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Temple of Testing (mini-ff)
:For other uses of '''The Temple of Testing', see'' The Temple of Testing The Temple of Testing is a single-player role-playing mini adventure written by A.E. Arkle and illustrated by Jon Glentoran. It was published in 1985 in Warlock Issue 7 by Games Workshop. It has not been reprinted since. Creation Background to the Adventure - p.27}} Rules The mini adventure in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules *The stats for skill, stamina and luck are calculated in the "Background" rather than the "Rules" section of the adventure. *While a player had only one Potion, it contains two doses. *Due to the nature of the game it is possible to return to a room several times. Because of this fact, any artefact, beneficial influence or the like used within, or removed from, any particular room will not be available to the player again until they have passed through a minimum of five different rooms. Equipment List *Leather Armour *Backpack In the course of events in the "Background" the player is told they also have a sword and 10 Provisions as well as being given a choice of one of three potions. (see Game System for generic fantasy setting choices) Illustrations The illustrations were by Jon Glentoran. There were 7 full page (or equivalent) illustrations and 7 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 46, 86, 91, 103, 131,1 145 and 151 and. Additionally, two concepts in the "Background" were illustrated by minor pictures. #The illustration in this instance is placed some "distance" from the paragraph in question probably due to reasons of layout. Intertextual References Sequel This mini adventure is a prequel to Steve Jacksons's epic gamebook series Sorcery!. Main Characters YOU: Hero of The Temple of Testing *Alark - Tutor *Grey Oracle Locations *Great School of Magic *The Temple of Testing Encounters *Bronze Warrior *Dwarfs *Giant Bat *Gremlins *Griffin *Human - Aboriginal Shaman/Ninja/Nunchaka *Mandrake *Mummy *Orcs - Referee/Wrestlers *Salamander *Skeletons *Snakes *Snake's Head Fritillary *''Tulpa Version of Player'' (The player fights themselves) *Vampire *Wood Reaver *Zombies Further Notes *Mention is made of various non-Titan things such as the people, Ancient religion, , , and of the gods, , , and , which contradicts (200) which suggests that the adventure is set in Analand in the Old World. *Translated into French in issue 4 of Piranha as Le Temple de l'Épreuve. It was also translated into Japanese as 試練の寺院 in issue 5 of the Japanese version of Warlock (ウォーロック). Errors *The end of (164) is missing, which should include the following information: *(110) should read "jar", not "door". *In (96) the adventure adjusts the listed stamina of an enemy to account for a hit already scored, but in (80) it doesn't. *All the paragraphs that follow on from not having the crucifix in (46) are written as if you do have it. *(84) speaks of information that you must find in the maze before you can make use of a "valuable insight"; a scroll in section (6) may have been intended to carry this, but it doesn't actually come out and say so; and in any case the "insight" is not so very helpful. *You can reach (144) by moving counter-clockwise (to the right) from the entrance. You enter the building on the eastern side. So if the magical door appears almost when you reach the entrance again, you must be on the southernmost side of the building, not on the northern one. See Also *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Sorcery!'' *''Warlock'' Reviews *[https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fighting_fantasy_gamebooks/conversations/messages/3081 Per Jorner reviews The Temple of Testing at the group] fighting_fantasy_gamebooks - Retrieved 2014-09-29 External Links *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=1057 The Temple of Testing at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=156 Warlock at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=1056 Warlock #7 at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 References Category:Mini-Adventures Category:Temple of Testing Entries Category:Warlock Magazine Entries